City in Ruins Part 3
(in the destroyed city, the skies darkened) Brutus: We gotta go. Now. Jack: What's going on? Brutus: It's a sign. The Smog Soldiers will be here soon. (they hear the tramping of boots down the street) Brutus: Too late! Let's go! (they take off down a side alley) Swamp Fox (coughing): It's getting hard to breathe. Brutus: The Smog King ate the Sumo Sumo no Mi. It allows him to create these giant gas clouds. All of his soldiers wear gas masks so they are protected. Luckily, I stole a few so we can wear them. That's the only way anyone here ever survives. (they all put on gas masks) Dorsalo: People live here? Brutus: It's the only settlement outside of the Smog King's rule. That's why he destroyed it. But a few people live on. Swamp Fox: That's harsh. This Smog King is a bad dude. Brutus: That's an understatement. I wish we could talk here, but it's not safe. (they see a row of soldiers wearing gas masks walk by) We'll sneak out, come on. ???: You're not sneaking anywhere! (a huge, muscular man with an axe steps forward. About fifty soldiers flank him) My name is Ern, and I am one of the Smog King's Three Mighty Generals! Brutus: Let us pass, we are not citizens of the Smog Kingdom. Ern: That's the problem. Since you aren't the king's loyal subjects, I'm going to be force to detain you. (to his soldiers) Bring the handcuffs! Swamp Fox: Handcuffs? Who does this guy think he is. Brutus: He is the second strongest person on this island. Dorsalo: That's before we got here. I'll fight this joker, you guys get out of here. Swamp Fox: Are you sure that's a good idea? Jack: Thanks Dors! (Jack, Swamp Fox, and Brutus run off) Dorsalo: My pleasure. Now come at me, you swine! Ern: Do not expect to win. I far surpass you in strength. Axe Shockwave! (he slams his axe into the ground, causing a crack to appear by Dorsalo's feet) Dorsalo: Whoah! (he stumbles, but gets out of the way in time) Dorsalo: 'Dragon Soul! Raging Tiger! '(Ern easily dodges) Ern: Hmm, how about this? 'Axe Shockwave Frenzy! '(he repeately slams his axe into the ground, each shockwave pummeling Dorsalo) Dorsalo: Crap, I can't keep up with this guy. Ern: Men, ready the smoke bomb! (several soldiers run forward with a large grenade) Dorsalo: I should get rid of that. 'Fishman Style: Riptide! '(the soldiers drop the bomb and it goes off anyways) Dorsalo: Haha! I have a gas mask you suckers! Even though I can't see. (Ern's axe comes out of the smog and knocks Dorsalo unconsciou) Ern: Perhaps some time behind bars will change your mind. (inside a caved in house) Alpha D: There's a foul taste in the air. Connery: I can smell it too. That's why I'm not in terrier mode. Alpha D: This is getting really bad. The smog is getting trapped in here. Connery: I blame this Smog King everyone seems to be afraid of. Alpha D: Yeah, those guys across the street had gas masks, that's probably how they survived. Connery: Too bad they didn't have any extras.... Alpha D: Ugh, I wanna get out of here. I'm gonna give this Smog King a piece of my mind. Connery: Let's go! (they exit the house) Alpha D: It's a little better out here. Connery (sniffing the air): It's getting closer. Person 1: Get back in there you fools! The Smog Soldiers will be here any minute! Alpha D: Soldiers? This guys's got an army? Connery: They seem to be approaching. (a tall skinny man who resembles a vampire walks up) Vampire Guy: All hail the Smog King! All hail the Smog King! Alpha D: Who the hell are you? Vampire Guy: I am Ryo! One of The Smog King's Three Mighty Generals! Connery: Is there any reason why you're polluting this city with all the smog? Ryo: Why of course. To drive away outsiders like you who could cause trouble. Now, if you'll come with me you'll have to be detained for awhile. Then, if you're lucky, you may be fit for service. Alpha D: Service? Is that a joke? We're pirates! We do whatever the eff we want! Ryo: Then I suppose I will detain you forcefully. Alpha D: Connery, see if you can find us some gas masks. I'm sorry Ryo, but I never go down without a fight! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories